Iron Heart
by Scarabeye3000
Summary: a medium length ONE SHOT. Gajeel and Levy


**Disclaimer: Any characters mentioned are all under copyright. This work is purely fan-made.**

**Title: Iron Heart**

**Author: Scarabeye 3000**

**.**

.

Fairy Tail Guild Hall

.

A young man in his early twenties sat at the farthest corner of the bar as the rowdy sounds of returning mages from their assignments reached his ears. Wearing a black cloth tunic and distinctive black raven wing feathers on his right that acted like upside down pauldrons, the dragon slayer took a gulp of ale from his mug and sighed . His jet black hair, red sharp eyes, and horrible smirk projected a person of limited patience, his distinctive studs or piercings that were prominent mostly on his nose bridge conveyed a thousand words of _'Fuck off'_. Even his name is to exude fear, Gajeel Redfox, Iron Dragon Slayer, as was his epithet his natural affinity was Iron, unyielding, strong, firm and cold. He could not believe he accepted such a noisy and happy guild to be his, even Grimoire Heart is not as loud as this. Laughter rolled in every corner of the hall as the bright lights of the Fairy Tail Guild Hall exuded an aura of warmth and camaraderie that made the mages of this guild itself stand out from everyone else. Not only were they headstrong, noble, loyal, and driven by justice, they embodied the familial feeling of many of its orphan mages.

He looked at Erza, one of the S-Class mages that joined Fairy Tail a long time ago. She was an orphan, a slave, a broken soul before Master Makarov, with all his paternal guidance and unending patience, which he didn't quite extend to Natsu or Gray's bickering managed to hone such an excellent specimen of a mage.

.  
She wasn't feared or called _Titania _for nothing, having Makarov the Titan as her surrogate father.

.

He now turned to Gray, another orphan that was taken in by the Legendary Ice Mage Ur. He always managed to find a way to annoy or always begin a fight with Natsu, but what the hell, he tolerated him for it and he was proud to fight alongside this nakama.

"He could do something about his stripping though," he whispered and took another gulp of ale, "Pervert."

.

His red eyes found its way into Natsu and Wendy, his fellow Dragon Slayers, all three are _'orphaned'_ to their surrogate dragon parents. All seemed to vanish on the same day, of the same month, of the same year, which seemed odd and gave all three of them, including him of course, a sense of lingering dread on the news that: They're 'parents' maybe dead, they fell in battle, they were lost, or gave up their lives for a higher purpose. But what the hell, try as he might, he didn't hate Metallicana anymore, the hate, anger, frustration, and rage have been forgotten for such a long time now.

And the longer he stayed in the guild, he felt that he don't need of such feelings anymore.

.

One particular mage taught him that, he was not looking at her, but he heard her, by the gods he smelled her. But there were two scents that mixed with her that he didn't particularly agree to.

.

Turning from his bar stool, he gave a casual sweeping look of the hall and found his target, as usual flanked by her two bumbling cohorts.

.

He licked his fangs as his eyes passed her and she noticeably shivered from far away. _'So... you can feel me eh?'_

.

Levy McGarden rubbed her shoulders as she shivered and absent-mindedly reached for her mug of hot cocoa without peeling her eyes out of her book. Such a silly shrimp, he thought, drinking cocoa inside the great hall, but what the hell, it was nice looking at her. He turned his head to the left and closed his eyes, he knew t hat his hearing was keener in the left side and drowned the rest of the background noise and focused his attention on the girl.

.

"What are you doing Levy?" that prat called Jet asked sheepishly, he scoffed inwardly at him, obviously wanting attention from.

"Nothing" his ears wiggled a bit at that sound, "Just reading up on dragons."

Ah it's the fat boy, "Why would you read about them?"

Gajeel frowned as he smelled the sudden rush of blood in the cheeks of the girl, what the hell?

"Why is your face red Levy? Are you curious about-"

"NO!" wow, her heartbeat is increasing, what the hell gives? "It's just that, I'm curious why Natsu-kun and Gajeel-san are so strong- even Wendy is keeping up with them."

.

He grinned inwardly, so she was curious huh, he suppressed an image of her in a doctor's attire and him, well, him being him paralyzed and strapped to a chair. Nope, he would have to repress that image again.

"I know they are quite durable," that fat boy again, "they can take an enormous amount of punishment, and Natsu once told me that to be a Dragon Slayer, training must start as a child."

.

"Didn't all three of them have dragons for parents?"

.

"Yes," ah her small voice again, "it also says here that the 'parents' imbibe a sense of belonging and bond with their 'children' therefore exhibiting the same characteristics... for example Natsu, he has Igneel right? Igneel according to past records is a fire type, so in the process the magical-"

Gajeel frowned a bit and opened his eye an infinitesimal amount, "3rd Generation Dragon Slayers, that have actually slain a dragon use more mana from their energy reserves because of the loss of their parent dragon, hence, the necessity to implant Lacrima inside them. First Generation Dragon Slayers however, that were 'bonded' can exude the same degree of power and destructive capabilities as a normal dragon could."

.

The shrimp maybe small, Gajeel thought appreciatively, but her mind is as sharp as his sword. He finally opened his eyes and took a last gulp of ale and focused his attention to Levy. Sure she was small, that's a fact, and her physical strength is comparable to Blondie, or even Wendy, nor would she win in an all-out battle with him or Natsu, but her mind and gentleness practically made him... drool.

.

He shook his head as he gripped his mug tighter, he took a few iron nails in his hands and ate them piece by piece like French fries. Feeling that his ale is gone he looked up to call Mirajane, but found her smiling serenely in front of him with a fresh mug of ale, now if Mirajane smiles like that. One thing is for sure, she was bursting to say something, "You like Levy don't you?"

.

Gajeel sprayed his ale at the counter top and a few guild mates turned at the commotion on the bar, when they saw Mirajane smiling serenely they all turned away and returned to their business. None, and I mean no one can last long when Mira decides to torture you with her serene smile.

"What the hell are you yapping about Demon Princess!?"

She giggled more at him and he grunted annoyingly, "I just saw you looking at her awhile ago, and smelling her, and listening to her conversations just a while ago."

"Huh! How did- " He blushed furiously at the revelation, he was caught red-handed and with his pants down, "I- I do NOT!"

Her little laugh made him blush even more, as she incessantly pursued this line of talking, "I watched Natsu grow up ok? I know when a Dragon Slayer is doing something, plus the fact that your grinning noticeably while looking at her-"

"I am not!"

.

"Yes you are, and your blushing, while listening to their conversations. That's stalking and voyeurism"

.

The Iron Dragon opened his mouth in horror and utter disbelief, "I am not a stalker-" he inhaled his mug full of ale and slammed it on the table top, "-and I am not blushing!"

"Yes, you are," Mira said patiently, "Why don't you just admit it to her no? That way, maybe Jet and Droy would keep their distance a bit... and I know you're also jealous."

Choking and gagging again he blurted out, "I AM NOT!"

.

"Gajeel-kun, just be honest with yourself," she pointed at Natsu and Lucy as the Celestial Mage throttled her unannounced boyfriend, "They're both completely honest with themselves, and they can sit together, be together, or do anything together with whatever they want, but you and Levy-"

"I'm not asking for anything like that!"

"No, you are not asking, and your certainly not demanding," Mira looked at him with a smile and said softly, "But I know that you are wanting it."

"What are you-"

"Gajeel-kun, asking for something is different from wanting for something..." she smiled again and walked away towards Laxus who sat near the Guild Jobs are tacked on the wall.

.

As Mirajane walked away he heard Levy's chair scratched the wooden floor, she picked up her books and casually said goodbye to Jet and Droy and walked outside into the night. Gajeel casually left his chair said goodbye to Natsu, or in truth, sending an Iron Spike his way and leaving him shouting obscenities at his retreating back. A cold gust of air greeted him as he walked outside, taking a large whiff he followed her scent for no apparent reason. Conflicting with what he said earlier he wanted something, he wanted it for so long ever since he joined the guild, but he couldn't bear to admit or say it out aloud.

.

Recently, after all the battles he had participated, every enemy he fought for Fairy Tail, it seemed she was always there. Every single time he would be wrapped in bandages, or broken a foot, or stood on the brink of death, she was always there. She would always take care of him and he had not given him a thanks, or approval, or- shit.

He shook his head and ran towards the guild's female dormitory.

.

Levy McGarden arranged her books for the day, she had a pile of books that she read on missions, a pile of books to read before going to bed, a pile of books to read on her rest days, and every conceivable time that a person may need to will the time away. She gave a deep sigh and looked outside the window, she was letting the cool night air when she saw something move just below her near the trees. The body was shadowed by the tree, but she could distinctly see that the figure was wearing boots of a leather kind, there was no other building there except the girls dormitory for their guild and she shivered at the anticipation of an attack.

Her first reaction was of course, fear, then worry, then wonder. Fear because any one who makes it a point to stand in the shadows wants to kept itself hidden, either from fear of discovery or the desired effect of stealth is required.

Worry, because that might be a member of any dark guild in Fiore that tried to attack them before, and was preparing for an ambush or something sinister for a specific mage in their guild.

Wonder, because after her first two contemplation the figure stepped out of the shadows and waved a studded arm at her beckoning to come to him.

.

"Gajeel?" was all she muttered as she retreated from her window and quickly walked outside, she tiptoed and made sure that no other guildmate saw her, especially Juvia and Erza.

.

Meanwhile, the Iron Dragon Slayer retreated into the shadows and waited for the blue haired girl to approach. As soon as she arrived, he shrugged his shoulders and gruffly said, "I- I'm a... going for a walk, care to join me?"

Levy opened her mouth and tried to say something, but words immediately failed her and she just nodded and followed him as he started walking away. When they were a good distance from the dormitory she walked side by side with him and he opened his mouth.

.

"How are you?"

.

Her heartbeat skipped a beat and she stuttered in response, "I- I'm fine..."

"Listen shrimp," she looked at him indignantly, but noted that his ruthless eyes were a bit glazed over, he was actually thinking while outside of battle, that is cute, "I- I want to know... if you- or rather curious about me- I mean us... dragon slayers I mean?"

"How did you know?"

It was his turn to blush and stutter, "Well, I saw you reading a book about dragons in the hall awhile ago so maybe your just curious."

"Why are you so strong Gajeel-san?"

.

San? San? Ugh, he felt a pang in his stomach just hearing that honorific, "Because I'm the Iron Dragon Slayer... I am iron itself, and I have an iron heart."

"So you don't know love?"

He scoffed at her and a scowl graced his features, "How can I not know love when I have you-"

.

His eyes bulged and he immediately stopped walking, his blush was thankfully hidden by the night and a cold chill ran down from the back of his spine sending shivers up and down his body. Did he just freaking blurt out the obvious? Thanks a lot Mirajane...

"What was that?"

Coughing loudly and doubling his pace without any particular destination he overtook Levy and was about to turn towards the town when a small hand caught his wrist. He stopped and actually allowed the girl to stop him in tracks, they were in a dark part of the path towards the town and she dragged him away from the main road into a small clearing that she knew was there near the tree line.

"What did you say Gajeel?" her voice was firmer now as she stood to face him, not quite letting go of his arm.

.

"Nothing."  
"I didn't hear you say nothing!"

"That's exactly what I said, it's nothing!"

"If you like me just say it so! I don't want to be kept in the dark forever! Getting a pat in the head once in a while! I'm not a dog!"

"I know tha-" he turned his head quickly meeting her moist eyes and his mouth opened in shock, "I never said you're a dog!"

.

"I never said you did, but you're making me feel like one," her eyes began to water and Gajeel noted that her scent mixed with fresh tears, "If you feel something, just please say it! All male dragon slayers are insensitive pricks, but you contradict yourself!"

"How? Prove that I contradict myself shrimp!" he was yelling now, but without anger nor hate.

A single tear rolled down her cheeks and Gajeel absent-mindedly wiped it away, "There! That's the proof you need, if you really don't care, if I'm just your nakama, a guild mate, or an acquaintance, then why would you wipe away my tears? Fight enemies when I tell you to, and sacrifice yourself for me."

.

Gajeel gritted his teeth and Mirajane's smile entered his mind, "I- I freaking don't know!? I was raised by my parent to have an iron heart, to be unflinching, uncaring and practically not caring at all. I know I'm saying redundant things, but I just don't know."

"Then what does your _'iron heart' _tell you about me?"

His red eyes met hers and he gritted his teeth, as if the next few words pained him to utter, "It tells me that I must protect you above all else when you are in danger, it tells me to not make you cry, it freaking hurts me when I see your hurt, it orders me to pound Jet and Droy to pulp whenever they would put their arms around you, it forces me to act things I am very unfamiliar with, especially right now."

.

He walked a few steps back and she puts her head down disbelief etched into her eyes, "It tells me that it likes having you around it, to keep you where it can sense you, to be with you every single day, to make sure that you return safely after every mission," Levy could sense the energy building up inside him and she took a step back, she knew he was about to blow, "it tortures me every time I would remember the things I have done to you from the past, the ruthlessness and brutality that I have used against you, it lashes at me to make me see that I do not deserve someone as good natured as you, it constantly reminds me that a vicious Dragon Slayer like me cannot have someone so fragile, noble, pure of heart, and youthful beauty to be mine!"

.

He continued his litany as she began to smile at him a few steps away from him, "and I know my heart will kill anyone who dared take you for itself, and I know my heart will die if I lose you to anyone!"

.

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" he pointed the spell upwards and the surge of wind made Levy's eyes close, as he stood there panting, spent at the words and the spell he just spewed forth, he didn't notice her close the distance and look at him with teary-eyed happiness.

.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Levy said quietly and pushed the red eyed young man, flopping into the grass and kneeling in front of him with a smile, "I love you too Gajeel Redfox."

.

"Wait!" he was too shocked and exhausted from the emotions he just released, "Wait a minute, I didn't say I love you!"

She giggled again and gave him a kiss in the lips, "But you just did right now."

.

.

.

**END**

.

**Author's note:**

Wow, I was browsing the web for a little and inspiration from my other fics so I managed to stumble into the Gajeel and Levy pairing, and I searched Youtube, and voila! They are pretty big there, plus his badass attitude caught me too.

Anyway, since this is my first Fairy Tail fiction, I might not be doing any other pairing aside from this one, but I might do an Erza and Jellal pairing, but for now let me do Gajeel and Levy.

This was done in a day so it is definitely not flawless in every sense, but I was entertained nonetheless.

.

Cheers everyone.

Scarabeye3000


End file.
